


Dirty Deeds

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Dean, Human Dean, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley tricks Dean into something unspeakable...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Deeds

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roller coaster...Crowley and Dean, talk of Crowley and Castiel, and then Dean and Castiel.
> 
> For those of you who like my stuff, I've created a FB group page. I'll post my stuff there and you can give me prompts. https://www.facebook.com/groups/550258875175871/

“Crowley, this place is a freakin’ dive…even for you.” Dean looked around at the seedy bar. The King of Hell just gave a sly smile and took a stool at the bar. 

“Sit, Squirrel. Have a drink. I like this place. The clientele is interesting.”

Dean gingerly sat down on the next stool and ordered a whiskey. They didn’t speak, so it left Dean to observe. There were no women in the place and the bathroom seemed really busy. Dean smirked. “You brought me to a gay biker bar?”

“Observant.” Crowley watched as Dean finished his drink. Before he could order another, Crowley nudged Dean’s thigh with his own. “Bathroom, now.”

Dean lifted an eyebrow, but obeyed. The bathroom smelled of weed and stale urine. Dean turned up his nose. Crowley disappeared into the last stall. It was the one designated for the handicapped so it was bigger than the others. Once the stall door closed, Crowley was on Dean. Holding him by the collar of his jacket, he got up in Dean’s face.

“I want to fuck you while you’re still wet and open.” Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Crowley started unbuckling Dean’s jeans. He shoved his pants down and spun him around to face the wall and that’s when Dean saw it. A glory hole and there was movement behind. Crowley tangled his fist in Dean’s short hair and gripped his shoulder with his other hand, bending him over. Dean placed his palms flat on the wall. While Crowley’s hand remained fisted in his hair, the other hand banged on the wall before moving behind Dean. He heard the zipper of Crowley’s pants and a rustle of cloth. The head of Crowley’s long cock was pushing into him. Another hard cock appeared in the hole. 

“Suck it.” Crowley commanded. Dean balked and turned his head to tell Crowley to fuck off, but the King’s eyes were glowing red. The fingers pulled his hair, making him wince. Dean knew better than disobey when Crowley was like this. It was one thing to act cocky when they were both dressed and in public, but during sex, Crowley was an animal. If Dean didn’t do what he was told, Crowley made it hurt. During sex, Dean let Crowley be in total control and a sick part of him liked it. Crowley was insatiable, they’d just fucked before they came here. 

Dean wrapped his lips around the stranger’s cock and began to suck. Crowley continued to push into him until he was flush against Dean’s ass. Dean rolled his hips to let Crowley know he was ready. Crowley pounded into him relentlessly while Dean gave head to the faceless dick. He dropped one of his hands from the wall and wrapped it around his aching dick. He stroked it faster and faster, matching the pace Crowley was setting. The cock he was sucking off jerked and that was the only notice he got before his mouth was flooded with spunk. He closed his eyes and swallowed fast to keep from choking on the load. His taste buds picked up on cinnamon and…honey? What the fuck?

His hand stilled on his cock and he let the softening cock fall out of his mouth. Crowley’s grip on his hip was becoming painful as the King chased his orgasm. Dean put the taste of the cum out of his mind as his hand started to move again, up and down, his balls were tightening up, he was close…so close. Crowley grunted and stilled…Dean could feel his cock throbbing inside of his ass as he took Crowley’s load. Two more strokes and Dean cried out, not caring if anyone else in the bathroom heard him. His semen splashed to the floor. He used the wall to hold himself up, but Crowley was already zipping up behind him.

“Come on.” The King gave him a shove. Dean pulled up his jeans, grimacing as Crowley’s jizz seeped into his boxers. He staggered out of the stall and was met by the knowing smirks of half a dozen men. 

“What the fuck are you looking at?” Dean snarled.

Crowley grabbed his arm and pulled him out. Just as they exited the restroom, Crowley pointed to someone leaving the bar. Dean froze. If the dark hair and stature didn’t give it away, the trench coat left no doubt. He rounded on Crowley.

“I’m surprised you didn’t recognize your angel’s taste, Dean.”

“Mother fucker.” Dean saw red and aimed his fist at Crowley’s face. 

Crowley caught Dean’s fist in his own and growled softly, “This isn’t the place.”

Dean was sick to his stomach. He dry heaved next to the old warehouse while Crowley watched with a knowing smile.

“Come on, Squirrel. I just figured you were missing your angel’s cock…it was all in fun.”

Dean glared at him and suddenly Crowley gave a bark of laughter as it became clear. “Oh, this is rich. You’ve never…not once. What’s wrong with you? Castiel practically throws himself at you like a bitch in heat and you’ve never taken what he’s offered…”

“He’s never offered. It’s not like that with Cas and me. He’s not…”

“Oh, he is.” Crowley laughed. “He is a needy little bitch.”

Dean straightened. He was confused. What was Crowley implying? “You shut your mouth. You don’t know shit.”

“I know the virginal angel you have in your mind isn’t the same as the real Castiel. He spread his legs for me quick enough. He was so tight. I guess I was his first, since you never took it.”

This time Dean’s fist connected with Crowley’s nose. Blood spurted out and then flowed freely down Crowley’s pale face.

Crowley just laughed. “You know, he called out your name when I made him come.”

***

Dean looked into his brother’s face. His humanity had returned. Cas and Sam hadn’t given up on him.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked him softly.

“Like shit.” Dean rolled his head from side to side, stretching out the tense muscles. 

“Cas will be back soon with some food.”

“Yeah, well fuck him. I don’t need anything from him. Acting like he fuckin’ cares while letting Crowley plow his ass. Did you know about that, Sammy? Yeah, the pure little angel was spreading his legs for the King of Hell. How fucked up is that?”

“Dean, shut up.”

“What, you don’t believe me? Got that shit straight from Crowley’s mouth. Seems while they were working together on their little project, Cas was his eager little whore.”

“Dean!” 

Dean looked at Sam and saw his expression. He spun around and saw Cas’ pale face right before he ran out the door.

“You stupid son of a bitch,” Sam spat out. “He’s your best friend. He fuckin’ loves you.”

“Fuck!” Dean slammed his fist into the wall.

***

Three weeks later, Sam found Dean in the library staring into space.

“Cas hasn’t answered his phone since he left.”

“So.” Dean sounded like he didn’t give a damn, but his eyes betrayed him. 

“You need to call him, Dean. You need to fix things.”

“I don’t think this can be fixed.”

Sam rested a hand on his brother’s shoulder for a moment before leaving the room.

The days since Cas left were long and filled with regret. Dean couldn’t judge anyone, he wasn’t some innocent. He sure as hell was righteous. Dean looked up, closed his eyes and began to speak.

“Hey, Cas…I guess now it’s time for me to give up, huh?”

He opened the book in front of him, ‘The Backyard Beekeeper’. Inside, Dean had tucked a picture. It was of the three of them, Team Free Will. They were next to the Impala, all of them laughing about something…Dean couldn’t remember what it was. He did remember that seeing his angel laugh like that caused his heart to beat a little faster.

“See, I keep this picture of you with me…this was before everything turned to shit.”

He closed the book, hiding the picture from his sight.

“I’ve gotta leave it all behind, but I want you to know that whatever I said…whatever I did, I didn’t mean it. I want you back, Cas. I just want you to know that. You probably can’t forgive me…I said some pretty fucked up things. I don’t care about…about that shit with Crowley. I mean, who am I to judge anyone? I’m as fucked up as they come.”

Dean brushed away the tear that wet his cheek. “They say when you really love someone that you want them to be happy even if it doesn’t include you. Well, that’s what I want, Cas. I want you to be happy, man. Just be happy.”

The tears fell faster, silent tears filled with pain. Dean didn’t make a sound though. He picked up Cas’ book and hugged it to his chest and bowed his head.

“Crowley and I made a bargain. To keep you safe, I agreed to…” 

Dean’s eyes flew open and he dropped the book on the table. “Cas!” He stood, but Cas took a step back and held out his hand to stop Dean from coming near.

“Let me finish, Dean.” Cas wasn’t looking at Dean, his gaze was focused across the room.

“I agreed to…do…that. And I would do it again, if it meant keeping you safe. I…wanted you to be my first…my only, but now I’m damaged goods. Now, I seek pleasure elsewhere and I’m okay with that. I don’t expect you to…you aren’t…you do not care for the sex of my vessel. Perhaps if I would have chosen another…a female, things between us would have been different. I am okay with not having you in that way, but losing your friendship…I can’t…I don’t want…I’m sorry that I am no longer someone that you can respect. I cannot be happy without you, so please do not ask that of me.”

There were a thousand things that Dean wanted to say, but the hot-headed, stupid part of him said, “So, you use glory holes in a dirty bathroom to get your rocks off and you’re fuckin’ okay with that?”

Cas’ nostrils flared and he looked shocked. “How do you…”

“How do I know?” Dean’s laugh held no humor. “I know because I sucked you off.”

The angel staggered like he’d taken a physical blow. A small cry escaped his lips. “No.”

“Cas, you aren’t the only one that Crowley…took… The bastard knew you were there, he took me in the bathroom and he…damn it, Cas, I wasn’t a fuckin’ human. He got off on watching me…with you. I didn’t know it was you…not until after.”

The angel looked down at his feet and then he met Dean’s eyes. He seemed to notice the tracks of Dean’s tears for the first time. He took a step closer and rubbed his thumb under Dean’s eye. “Is Sam okay?”

Dean looked confused. “Sam? Yeah, why?”

“You’ve shed tears. You only shed them for your brother.”

“These were for you. Because I thought you were gone for good.”

Cas looked down at the drop of moisture on his thumb in awe. “I could never leave you, Dean. Our souls are bound for eternity.”

“But you left and it’s been almost a month…”

“You could not see me, but I was watching over you. Even if you rejected my friendship, I would still be…on another plane, watching over you.”

“Can things go back the way they were? You and me, friends?”

“Anything you wish, Dean.”

“Anything?”

Cas cocked his head and looked confused. “Of course, Dean.”

“What if I don’t want just friendship? What if I…kind of realized that I loved you?”

“You love…me?”

“Yeah.” Dean swallowed. He was about to kiss his best friend for the first time. He’d face vampires, ghosts and demons…none of them scared him, but he was scared now. Crowley might have made him his bitch, so he knew the mechanics of man on man action, but Crowley didn’t kiss him and he sure as fuck didn’t kiss Crowley. 

He brought his hand up to cup the back of Cas’ neck and let his eyes close as he lowered his mouth to Cas’. Kissing was a way to get into a girl’s pants, but this kiss…this kiss meant the start of a future.


End file.
